eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1852 (21 October 1999)
Synopsis Phil is questioned by the police who show him some mug shots, and ask about a pump action sawn-off shotgun. Phil pleads concussion and says it's a total blank. The police say that's funny, because that's what the other three said too. Later Phil gets a visit from Milligan and Frater who ask for their money and threaten his family. Phil says he can't do anything while he's here, and they say they will have a word with Kim, who is desperate to find out who did it to him. Billy arrives and asks him what happened! Phil says who's this Kim Brooks, and Billy says it was Kim who beat him up (Billy's face is a mess). Jamie arrives and he asks for the whole story. Jamie says the two who just left were the ones from the Arches. Phil tells him to sit down and he'll explain. Back at the hospital Phil has finished "explaining" and Billy asks why it's down to him to sort it out - he just stood up to Kim and got beaten up for it. Phil says he can't do anything here, and Billy asks why can't Grant sort it. Phil says he doesn't think he made it out of the car, and if he's dead it's Billy's fault, but the money's still there and they'll have to hire a professional diver to get it out. Sam arrives and apologises for getting the police involved and says she told Beppe because of the gun, and when he heard about Kim Brooks he said they were in mortal danger and Beppe was genuine. Phil says "He weren't wrong there, but he don't do genuine." Phil tells her to keep away, it's not safe to be here in the hospital, and to keep Mum away too. Sam tells Phil Peggy has rung Kathy too, so she might come. Lisa arrives and Phil tells her to go because it's not safe. She tries to ask him why, and if it's about Billy, and Phil tells her just to trust him and leave, and then makes the hideous faux pas of calling her Kathy in the heat of the moment. She leaves, very pissed off. Nicky is extremely bitchy to Kim who got the modelling job that she was turned down for, then she talks to Sonia who's still upset that Nicky told her smugly Enrico kissed her, so Sonia is offhand to her as well. When Kim gets back, Nicky is even more nasty to her and Kim says she's just jealous. Enrico goes to talk to Sonia who ignores him and he looks confused, since he was the unwilling subject of bitchy Nicky's kiss. Teresa is nasty to Jackie and asks Rosa why she's still working there. Rosa says she wasn't to blame for what Steve did, and Jackie comes in and tells Teresa she had to do what she did for him, and wouldn't she have done the same for Gianni or Beppe? In the restaurant later, Barry whispers loudly as Jackie leaves the table "There's the local murderer's sister." Teresa visits Matthew, who tells her he loves her and gets really upset. He sits there rocking back and forwards and starts going on about his mother who might die, and crying. Teresa looks uncomfortable and tries to get him to pull himself together, so tells him to take a deep breath! Mick comes into the Vic and asks Nina how Peggy is, and says sympathetically that she must be exhausted doing all the work here. She says it's easy money compared with some jobs she's done. Mick says emphatically "Yea" and Nina takes offence, asking what that was supposed to mean. Mick looks taken aback, then very sorry and says "Nothing". Mick chats to Fred who reminds him he's away at a conference next week, and suggests Mick just say sorry to Nina. Fred's opening his mail and gets a snazzy invite to a Halloween party in Brighton, and Mick says it looks great. Fred says, surprised, Mick can come along if he likes. Mick sees Nina walking past and chases after her. He talks to her and says he just couldn't quite believe it. Nina says she isn't proud of it, and doesn't like to be reminded of it. Mick says he just came to say he's sorry and it's been worrying him all afternoon. Nina looks surprised and touched and says really, well apology accepted. Mick gives her a broad grin and looks much happier. Barry shows Natalie a "James Bond" theme wedding, and she is horrified! Natalie says they can't afford much for the wedding, because it's so expensive as it's New Year's Eve. But she looks at the dress, and it's exactly the one she wants, but very expensive. Barry takes Roy for lunch and says he's taking out a bank loan, and asks him to guarantee a loan for him. Roy refuses, but later sees Natalie looking at magazines and she tells him it's just dreaming really, with a sigh. Roy goes to Frank to ask him if he can delay some loan payments so that he can help Barry with his wedding and goes over to see Barry and asks how much he needs for the dress. Barry can't believe it, and Roy says it's an early wedding present. Pauline invites Jeff out for the afternoon. Terry whinges about Irene ironing for Troy and says he's a lodger, and if he wants to be waited on he should go to a hotel. Irene says she only asked Terry to pour him a cup of tea, and points out that Terry expects her to wait on him, and he says "That's different, you're my wife." Irene says she can't believe he just said that. Steve goes home to find Jackie looking for flats, and he says she's running away, and it's just like Doug all over again. She's annoyed, and says she can't live with it - all the looks and comments are true, he did kill Saskia, but what she's done to Matthew, she can't forgive herself. Steve says he should have got himself a better lawyer, he didn't play the game, and his plan was that both he and Matthew would walk free. Jackie says "Really?" then says she can't tell whether he's lying or not now. Peggy is trying to phone Nigel to find Grant, and she wants to look for all his old army mates too. Frank thinks she's wasting her time. Troy finds Irene at home with a terrible headache, and he massages her head and gets his "crystals" to do some sort of mystical massage. He puts on some weird music and Irene says "Terry that's lovely." Troy says "You mean Troy", then he strokes her face and says her skin is so smooth and almost kisses her. She jumps up in a panic and says er that's amazing the headache's gone, I must go. Billy returns to the hospital and says he looked some divers up but they all asked too many questions. The nurse comes in with a large bag, and Phil asks who left it, what did he look like? The nurse says large man, with rather a rude manner. She leaves and Jamie picks up the bag, but Phil says "No, it might be from Milligan and Frater: Billy you open it." Billy panics when he finds it full of money, saying they must be outside, it's a trick. Phil counts it and says it's enough to sort things out - Billy can deliver it, and he gives Billy a wad for a "holiday - and make it a long one" Billy is worried that Brooks is outside, and Phil asks why would it be him and concludes it's from Grant and he's alive. Credits Main cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook (credited as Danniella Morgan) *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Kim McFarlane - Krystle Williams *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Jackie Owen - Race Davies *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Troy Harvey - Jamie Jarvis Guest cast * Enrico - Francois Pandolfo * Nurse - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes